seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sith
SITH Sith are elite fighters, usin a combination of martial skills, extraordinary physical abilities, and pyschic powers to advance their goals and the agendas of powerful Sith Lords. Originally, the Jedi order was formed but one of the founders defected from the organization after learning the untapped reserves of the power in the dark side of the force. The dark side of the Force is innately tied to the distinctly negative ethical paradigm of the Sith. It is largely based on emotions and passion rather than peace and serenity which are preached by the light side of the Force. The dark side of the Force comes from the hate, anger, fear, aggression, vengeance, and malice in all living things. The Jedi believe that emotions such as fear, uncertainty, doubt, anger, suffering, and attachment lead to the dark side. The Sith, on the other hand, believe that such emotions can be used to fuel one's own will to power, ego, and selfishness. The destructive havoc caused by the actions of a dark side practitioner are excused as serving a greater purpose under this philosophy. The negative emotions increase the strength and abilities of a dark side practitioner. As a result, the dark side of the Force is extremely addictive: every time one calls on its power, one becomes more and more attached to it. Overall, dark side relationships and organizations are inherently unstable. For instance, the pupil-master relationship of the Jedi is perverted under the Sith, as both the apprentice and the master naturally plot against one another, and one will eventually kill the other. Sith Philosophy Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hatred leads to power. Power leads to victory. Let your anger flow through you. Your hate will make you strong. True power is only achieved through testing the limts of one's anger, passing through unscathed. Rage channeled through anger is unstoppable. The dark side of the Force offers unimaginable power. The dark side is stronger than light. The weak deserve their fate. --tenets of Sith philosophy Sith Lords are devoted to the dark side of the Force and are expected to draw on their anger, fear, and hatred in order to gain power. The Sith therefore maintain a certain psychological isolation where they continue to hold themselves above all others. A Sith is a skilled user of Force powers who learns to use his mind to enhance his fighting abilities. He taps an inner power to defeat, trick, or outmaneuver opponents. He is bound to serve a specific cause. This cause gives him the focus and discipline needed to rise above the ranks of more common psionic power manifesters. The benefits of this greater commitment and the training are some additional Force powers and enhanced combat abilities. The Sith-blade The Force plays a major part in the Sith, and Jedi use of a lightsaber in that their heightened awareness keeps them from accidentally injuring themselves while using the weapon in combat, as the blade has no relative weight, making it difficult to judge it's position. Similarly, the Force allows a Sith to use his/her lightsaber to deflect incoming rays and missiles. The Force also comes into play during the construction of a lightsaber, both in assembling it's intricate innards, and the initial charging of the power cell. Though they often behave like regular swords, they've been able to penetrate and cut through most solid materials with little or no resistance. A lightsaber emits a blade of pure energy at a certain length. It's unclear how this energy only exists for a specific length to form a saber. One common explanation is that the emitter matrix forms a tight magnetic field which holds the energized beam in place, while creating a recharge loop back to the power cell. Thus, lightsabers only expend energy when actually cutting something. The beam can cut through most solids, although some materials display resistance towards it. This includes another lightsaber blade, the rare mineral cortosis, force-fields of various sorts, armor called phrik, and alchemically -enhanced Sith Swords. Some of these stop the blade altogether, while others are simply difficult to cut. Mandalorian iron is also known to resist the effects of a lightsaber, and very dense materials, such as heavy armor, have been shown to marginally slow them down. The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined. The crystal, The blade, The Jedi. You are one. -Speech made during lightsaber construction ceremony Dual-Phase Lightsabers The uncommon Dual-Phase Lightsaber is any lightsaber constructed to operate at two different blade lengths. Historically, these complex blades were constructed mostly by ancient Jedi and Sith in their many heated wars; the surprise advantage of a blade which could shoot forth several feet or inches was worth the additional difficulty of constructing a lightsaber with several focusing gems, and further outweighed the fact that a lengthy blade was often inferior from a pure fencing perspective. Short Lightsabers/Lightdaggers These are also variant lightsabers with shorter handles and blades that can be wielded as offhand secondary weapons. These are for Sith who fight with two lightsabers for the dual-bladed lightsaber combat style Jar'Kai. Double Bladed Lightsabers/Saberstaffs The Double-Bladed Lightsaber, Saber-Staff, Battlestaff, or Lightstaff, is a unique variant in which the handle is about three times the length of a standard lightsaber and has two beam emitters; one at each end. The beams can be activated and deactivated independently, allowing for much versatilitiy. This variant was invented by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Rastor. Rastor's lightsaber is said to be able to carefully adjust both its length, from half a meter to one and a half meters, as well as intensity, allowing the blades' power to vary from that of a deadly blade to an intangible, harmless beam of light. Electrum Lightsabers The Electrum Lightsaber is simply a lightsaber with a hilt forged from gold-like electrum. In the Jedi Order, only council members are allowed to have an electrum covered lightsaber. Whether the electrum in the hilt affects the blade's properties or is merely decorative is unknown. Linksabers/Fiber-cord lightsabers These special types of lightsabers, known as Linksabers, apparently have some sort of bond between them, allowing for use similar to nunchucks. Anti-Lightsaber weapons/armor Cortosis ore was used to make shields and swords that could withstand the attack of a lightsaber. When a lightsaber blade comes in contact with cortosis ore, the blade malfunctions and it must be reset to be used properly. There are extremely rare swords with cortosis ore woven into the blades to allow them to be used in combat with lightsabers. Pure, or nearly pure cortosis creates a feedback loop that deactivates a lightsaber blade, however, as a small part of an alloy, it merely resists being cut. Cortosis is usually only used in alloy form as pure cortosis and is extremely brittle and easily broken by conventional weapons. There is an unknown superconducting metal used to make vibrating shield called "vibroshields". This metal cannot be cut by lightsabers, but will melt if held in contact with them long enough. Phrik alloy can withstand lightsabers to some degree. Blade characteristics The standard blade for a human or human-sized wielder appears to be one meter long or just above this length, with a diameter of approximately 20-25 millimeters. However, these numbers may vary depending on the wielder's own size and preferences. The blade is completely round, thus more akin to a rod than a blade, and capable of instantly burning human flesh into a carbonized mass, and melt high density alloys within seconds. The weapon is noted for cauterizing wounds, thus eliminating bleedeing after a lightsaber wound. The blade does not radiate any heat and only uses energy when it cuts through something. A lightsaber that is merely on uses none of its energy as the power core recharges itself, but consistent use occasionally requires a recharge or replacement of the power core. Lightsabers work in the rain but let off steam when doing so. Lightsabers can be modified to work underwater, even though regular lightsabers will deactivate when in contact with water. The cutting area of a lightsaber is supposedly only a few micrometers wide, with all of the rest supposedly being coronal discharge. Construction details The lightsaber is made up of a short polished metallic cylindrical tube (usually around 30 cm) that emits an energy beam controlled by a magnetic field that acts as a sword blade. All lightsabers contain some common basic components: *A handgrip *An activation stud plate, button, switch, or internal Force-activated mechanism *A safety or dead man's switch *An emitter matrix *A primary focusing crystal (which gives the blade it's hue, Adegan/Ilum crystals are most commonly used) *Up to two secondary crystals which produce different effects *A lens assembly (focusing crystals) *A blade-length adjuster (only on Dual-Phase Lightsabers with at least two crystals) *A miniature power cell (for the most part, unlimited in power; requires little recharging) *An energy gate *A power conduit *A recharge socket (recharges the power cell when the lightsaber is off) *Cycling field energizers *A belt ring (optional) The Sith Empire Current Census: ''' '''1 Dark Lord of the Sith, 6 Sith Lords, 24 Sith Masters, 100 Sith Warriors, 42 Sith Apprentices Lord Rastor Forge: Human male lich Sith35; Calimport, Calimshan Darth Archen Jector: Human male Sith26; N'Gati Darth Dresden: Drow male vampire Sith24; Baldur's Gate Darth Morbus Jedi: Human male Sith22; Calimport, Calimshan Darth Pylter Ghaiyss: (deceased) Paragon githyanki male Sith20; N'Gati Darth Ulrich III: Dwarf male Sith24; Calimport, Calimshan Darth Malice Minddeath: Elf female Sith20; Almraiven, Calimshan Darth Cyrus Carnecide: Human male Sith11; Suzail, Cormyr Darth P'Keen: Darth Parynsod Pox: Lord Nexxus Ninefingers: Darth Rathimarr: Lady Alessio Drenn: Darth Shyndyll'Arr Nevarious: Darth Ruin: Darth Kaan: Darth Malak: Dark Visas Marr: Darth Millennial: Darth Marka Ragnos: Darth Bandon: Darth Sion: Darth Simus: Darth Sinthius: Lady Melia Corben: Darth Rakor Darkmoon: Darth Rainthier: Darth Curst: Darth Jonask: Darth Brendiman: Darth Haterymn: Darth Syrynfein: Darth Neuro: Darth Thaalim Torchtower: Darth Blain: Darth Tey'Ahnn: Nightsister Kaytorro: Nightsister Valtorro: Category:Sith